Frustration
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: (Sequel to Unexpected) -"What did Moon-boy do now?" She asks giving me a sympathetic look. -"It's more like what he didn't do Cass!" I groan, throwing myself back to my bed, letting my back touch the silky sheets... How will Ally handle her new life, living with Cassidy and dating The Austin Moon, former bad boy of Marino high, new characters, bets and of course awesome new songs!
1. Here We Go Again

**IT HAS BEEN AGES SINCE I PROMISED YO UGUYS TO WRITE THIS SEQUEL BUT TO BE HONEST I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE AT FIRST, LAST NIGHT I SUDDELNY GOT THIS GREAT PLOT IDEA AND OFF WE WENT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND WONT GET DISAPPOINTED, ALSO I HOPE IT WILL BE AS GOOD AS****_ UNEXPECTED_**** WHICH WAS MY FIRST STORY EVER SO... I HOPE MY WRITING HASN'T CHANGED THAT MUCH! SO IF YOU DIND'T GET IT ALREADY THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED, I REALLY WOULD TELL YOU TI IS BETTER TO READ THAT BEFORE THIS ONE BUT YOU'LL DO AS YOU WANT! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES** **THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE** **SHOOTING STARS** **BACK TO DECEMBER** **SIMPLY COMPLICATED ** **NOT A PERFECT LOVE STORY** **NATURALLY** **AND OF COURSE ****'AS RED LIGHT STRIKES'**** -THE WHOLE SAGA** **NOW I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY AND I STILL JUST OWN THE STORY LINE... IF YOU LIKE IT REMENBE TO FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW, THANKS!**

**ALLY'S POV**

_AmaustinMoon:_ Sorry babe, I know we planned date night and all but something came up and I really can't make it, I'll make it up to you, I promise, just stay beautiful!

_AllysonD:_ kk

I groan as I throw my phone away, not even noticing how Cassidy has appeared in my door way!

-"What did Moon-boy do now?" She asks giving me a sympathetic look.

-"It's more like what he didn't do Cass!" I groan, throwing myself back to my be, letting my back touch the silky sheets...

-"Okay what didn't he do, do I need to beat his ass?" Cass asks and I can't tell if she is joking.

-"No, you don't, no, not at all, he just, I can't believe he canceled date night again..." I mutter as I take in a deep breath right after, Cass walks in and sits beside me giving me a look.

-"Look Alls, as annoying as Moon-boy is, he just started collage, it's not the easiest time in your life, not for a guy like him at least...I know it's frustrating and everything but give him a break, and he'll come around!" Cass smiles to me.

-" I know, I know, it's just annoying when he is not around all the time, but I guess you are right... but if he decides to fall for a collage girl I bet I will..."

-"We will destroy him, look Ally you are not alone against the world if something happens, you have us!" Cass smiles patting my stomach.

-"Thanks Cass, you really are like a sister to me!" I sigh.

-"No problem, and you are like one to me too!" Cass giggles and gives me a light push.

-"So how has your week been?" I ask after a moment of silence

-" Nice I guess, it's a lot of work as I said, it's not only Moon boy who has a hard time catching up with the work!"There is a deep sigh leaving her mouth.

-"You'll make it, how is Gavin?" I ask.

-"I don't know, we haven't talked this week..." Cass scoffs.

-"Aren't you worried about your relationship now that he is in New York and you are here?" I ask looking at Cass with worried eyes.

-"No, not really!" She giggles " Well make it, it's not like we are the first couple with a long distance relationship you know... besides if it doesn't work out there are loads of cute guy's in my collage!" Cass tells me getting up from the bed and sending me a wink.

-"You are unbelievable!" I whine as I try to throw a pillow at her but miss.

-"Just remember that even if I dislike him Moon boy really likes you!" Cass tells me before she closes the door!

-"Whatever!" I mutter pulling the blanket over my face again trying to catch my beauty sleep.


	2. Crossroads

**CHAPTER 2 IS HERE AND I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT YOU GUY'S ALREADY ARE EXCITED FOR THIS STORY, MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY BY CONTINUING TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW&FAVORITE IF YOU DON'T ALREADY DO.. THERE IS TOO A NEW CHAPTER OUT IN BOTH AS RED LIGHT STRIKES ARC 2 AND NATURALLY SO AFTER YOU RED THIS ONE PLEASE CHECK OUT THOSE TWO. I WON NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE, ENJOY!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"Look Kira, I don't know if this is a good idea!" I say as Kira smiles towards me with a wicked look in her pretty brown eyes.

-"Relax Moon-boy!" She says as she takes a few steps towards me closing the distance that I had held intentionally.

-"So you are adapting Cassidy's vocabulary for now?" I ask her in panic, trying to hide the panic as the girl chuckles at my action.

-"I am just upgrading my terms..." She murmurs as she hands me the banner.

-"I am still not sure if it is a good idea to have me to help you with the fund raiser.

-"Sure it is hun, you used to do it every year before this one..." she gives me a funny look as I take a step back.

-"Yeah but that was while we were ... you know it was because we were...!" I mutter and she chuckles again.

-"You can say the D-word Austin!" Kira looks very amused and for a slight second there I really hate her.

-"D-word?"

-"Dating, Austin we were dating, it's not that hard, you should try to say it...!"

-"I can say it if I want to..I can say d..d.. the D-word!"

-"You are impossible, the bad boy of Marino high turned into the goody-good two shoes of M..."

-"Don't say it, I'm still the bad-boy!"I am not sure why but my voice tenses along with my muscles like we were fighting, I am being stupid though... and I know it.

-"Oh Jeez Austin you are seriously telling me you won't help me? It's not like I am asking you to Cheat on Ally! I like Ally, I would never do such thing and you know it, all I am asking is for you to help me paint a few props and sing a song on stage, maybe too..."

-"I don't think it's a good idea.."I mutter.

-"What happened to the Cocky Moon we all detested with all our hearts but even if I am not going to admit anything, we miss?"

-"Nothing hun and you know he is still right here, I am sure you and Trent have fun and everything but you can't deny that I was the best you ever had!" I smirk as the girl in front of me rolls her eyes.

-"And he is back!" Kira frowns."Come on Austin, just help me out here, it's not like it's a real job even, and you know it!"

-"Kira, Kira, Kira you know babe that I don't do volunteer work!"

-"Ally would really like it, I bet she would be so impressed!"

-"Nice try Kira but no!"

-"Actually I am not even going to ask... you are helping me!"

-"sht.. sht..sht.. be nice sweetie and I don't think so!"

-"Okay look Austin, if you help me, I am going to put you on the list of the Starr- records annual talent show, the application date already passed, but considering that I am the boss's daughter I have my strings I could pull!" She flashes me a charming smile. I know what she is doing but the Starr-records talent show, they sign record deals there, and it's really hard to get a spot on that stage, believe me, I've tried.

-"Keep talking..."

-"I could put you on the artist list, just like that... if you just help me with a few things..."

-"And what would those things be?"

-"You'd paint the props, drive me around on Wednesday and Thursday and also help me pick up stuff to Ally's surprise party me and Cassidy are planning, you would teach the guys their part of the dance routine and sing three song's at the fundraiser, one original and two covers!"

-" Nahah, let's say I paint the props drive you around on Wednesday, and sing two song's at the fundraiser, one original and one cover!"

-"Austin I need somebody to teach the dance parts!"

-"Well you better hurry to find someone else because I'm not doing it!"

-"Okay what about Ally's party then? You are not gonna help?"

-"Of Course I am, she is my girlfriend, so of course I am going to help you with that, but that is not part of the deal, so are you accepting my last offer, I drive you around Wednesday, paint the props and sing two songs..."

-"No! I know you would do anything to get a spot on the talent show!" Kira doesn't sound that sure anymore but she flashes me a confident smile.

-"Are you sure?" I wiggle my eyebrows but keep a straight face other than that.

-"Yes, I know you!" She tells me but the voice behind the words is not that sure anymore.

-"So you are going to test me?" I make sure my voice is dripping with amusement " Well too bad babe...!"

-"Fine, I accept your offer, Gosh Austin, the things you make me do... those two song's better be excellent!"

-" I have that effect on most of the female population.. sorry to tell you I'm taken however!" I chuckle.

-"Whatever Moon!" Kira rolls her eyes as I start making my way to class.

-"Nice doing business with you miss Starr!"

-"Fuck off Moon!"

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Hi Alls! Where is Cass?" Elliot asks as he marches to our apartment.

-"I would love to know... she promised to be here by now!" I frown.

-"Great, she stood us up again..." Elliot mutters and runs his hand trough his hair.

-"That's just Cass for you!" I mutter because to be honest this is like the fifth time she had forgot the plans she made with us...

-"You are still coming right?" Elliot asks as I grab my purse.

-"I wouldn't miss it!" I smile as he opens the door for me. "What can't a girl enjoy her time with her bro, yo?" I ask trying to look all gangster and stuff as Elliot chuckles.

-"You used to date this 'bro' remember!" Elliot gives me a gentle push.

-"Yeah and that relationship was all just part of a bet!" I roll my eyes.

-"Don't remind me!" Elliot gives me an apologizing look.

-"Wasn't going to!" I smile and we walk to his car in silence. " Look Elliot, I am not blaming you, I never blamed you, and I love this weird relationship we have, you are like one of my best friends but I don't have those kind of feelings towards you!" I tell him as we get into the car.

-" Yeah I know Alls, and I know you really like Austin... I am just still trying to find out if he is good enough to date my baby sister!" Elliot gives me a wink and I push him.

-" Eli! We are the same age!" I groan and he chuckles again.

-"Sure Alls, keep telling yourself that!"

-"But we are..." I look at him and see the amused glint in his eyes " shut up!" I tell him smilingly turning on the radio. Omg! This is like my favorite song ever!" I squeal before I start to sing along!"

**[Can't blame a girl for trying; Ally singing!]**

_Here I am again,  
>The same old situation,<br>Why does this guy thing,  
>Have to be so Complicated,<br>I should have played it cool,  
>Instead I made a fool,<br>Oh the things I do,_

_Cause I'm young,  
>and I'm dumb,<br>I make stupid things,  
>when it comes to love,<br>And even if I always end up crying,  
>Well you can't blame a girl for trying.<br>oooh,ooh,  
>No, you can't blame a girl for trying.<em>

_I should have shut my mouth,  
>I should have kept it quiet,<br>I might have freaked him out,  
>'cause I was so excited,<br>But I just couldn't wait,  
>Took a leap of faith,<br>Oh the things I say._

_Cause I'm young,  
>and I'm dumb,<br>I make stupid things,  
>when it comes to love,<br>And even if I always end up crying,  
>Well you can't blame a girl for trying.<br>oooh,ooh,  
>No, you can't blame a girl for trying.<em>

_Oooh,ooh oh, No!_

_And I think, Sometimes,  
>I tend to be my own worst enemy,<br>And maybe, Someday,  
>I'm gonna catch a shooting star,<br>falling out of the blue,  
>Do what I do,<em>

_And just as I have given up,  
>my heart is palpitating,<br>Here comes another one,  
>and I am so intoxicated,<br>Being where I been,  
>I know that in the end,<br>I'll do it all over again._

_Cause I'm young,  
>and I'm dumb,<br>I make stupid things,  
>when it comes to love,<br>And even if I always end up crying,  
>Well love will find me, there ain't no denying,<br>but you can't blame a girl for trying.  
>oooh,ooh,<br>No, you can't blame a girl for trying.  
>oooh,ooh,uuh.<em>

-"That was incredible Alls, I mean I know that you are an amazing singer but you still amaze me every time!" Elliot speaks up as I still have my eyes closed.

-"Well thank you 'big'-bro!" I chirp.

-"No I am serious, Alls, there is this Talent-show where they search for people to sign at Starr-records, and you know Cassidy works there, she could put you on the list, I am sure!"

-" I don't know, I know I'm okay but am I really good enough to get signed?"

-"Of course you are Alls, trust me when I tell you, you are amazing!"

-"Okay, I'll think about it!"


	3. Dirty secrets or not!

**I'M BACK AND THIS STORY ID KICKING OFF! YAY, I ALWAYS LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THESE CHARACTERS! SO HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I AM JUST GOING TO SAY THE USUAL, REMEMEBER TO READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND I STILL OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE!**

**KIRA'S POV**

-"So everybody here?" I ask eyeing the group, Trish flashes me a smile and I return it, then looking over at Cassidy and finally at Dez who just sits there. "Where is Austin I frown!" Nobody answers.

-"Missed me?" I cocky vocie speaks from the door as it slams close behind him.

-"Not really" Trish mutters as Dez does his and Austin's weird handshake.

-"You are here I see!"I give Austin a tight smile which he answers with a smirk.

-"I am feeling so welcomed, so what are we doing to celebrate my awesome girlfriends birthday?" he asks.

-" Any ideas?" I raise my brows at him

-"No, the ideas are more of your thing Kira!" Austin tells me with a wink.

-"Shut up, Moon!" Cassidy groans.

-" No need to be rude!" Austin flashes Cassidy a charming smile.

-" Guy's can you stop fighting here for a moment, Ally's party remember!" I mentally face palm myself.

-"Well what do we need?" My boyfriend Trent asks as I give him a thankful look. Austin and Cassidy turn from glaring at each other to looking at me.

-"Well somebody needs to get the cake..."

-"I'll do it!" Both Trish and Dez burst out at the same, they give each other a disgusted look but before they get to start arguing I speak up.

-" Great, and once there is two of you, you can be in charge of the catering too." I tell them earning a girly squeal from Dez and a groan from Trish..

-"Trent! You'll be the DJ! Dance tracks, party music and also try to make up some edgy twist to it, this party needs to be great!"

-" Cassidy, your in charge of the invitations, everybody needs to know but Ally can't got it?"

-"Yes sir!" Cassidy mutters rolling her eyes.

-"Decorations, location, band, and entertainment I'll take care off!" I check things off my list.

The rooms goes silent and I cough.

-"What?" I snap and everyone stares at Austin.

-"What about me...?" He asks with a smug grin.

-"I don't know that's everything I have!" I tell him honestly.

-" Great, so I'll just enjoy the party you throw!" He tells me with a wink and s about to get up and leave.!" Typical Austin I think fighting back the groan...

-"Wait, I got it, you'll get to be my personal little helper I tell the Blonde who freezes in his tracks!"

-"What?!" his voice is edgy as he tries to find out if I am serious or not but I am , I am deadly serious as the other guy's laugh.

-"Yes sweetie, my personal helper, you know, drive me around help every here and there, my assistant..." I beam him a bright smile.

-"You got to be kidding me!" he mutters as he rolls his eyes.

-" Have fun Moon-boy !" Cassidy whispers.

**TRISH'S POV**

I can't believe you made me work with Dez, of all people, what's your problem!" I glare at the girl who calls her my brothers girlfriend.

-" Well look, you guy's volunteered!" Kira rolls her eyes at my attitude.

-" Still... you don't get it he is..."

-"like the sweetest guy on earth!" Kira chuckles.

-" Well maybe but he is so annoying!"

-"look Trish I really am sorry, I am just under a lot of stress, with the fundraiser coming in a few days, and the talent show and everything ,but I do want to pull of this birthday thing, because Ally is the sweetest thing and totally deserves it!"

-"Okay, okay, fine, I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't nice doing that, not hear your whole life story!" I sigh

-"Well sorry but it kind of is your duty as a friend to listen" The grl gives me an amused smile.

-"Yeah , yeah!" I growl " Just don't talk about my brother okay!?"

-"About your brother...!"

-"Kiraah!" I whine as the older girl chuckles.

**ALLY'S POV**

I send Trish another 'where are you'-message as I walk in the school hallway, being a senior really is like being in heaven and I have gotten over my stage fright so I am all good when people flashes me friendly smiles, I return the smile to Joan and Amelia who are two of the nicer Junior girls that look up to me, also being Kira Starr's friend really has it's plus-sides. I walk to my locker an d put in a combination as I feel hot breath touch my ear and shiver.

-"What's up beautiful?" A voice speaks as I turn around to meet a pair of blue eyes.

-"Mark, what a surprise!" I give him a sarcastic smile but he just won't catch the sarcasm.

-"Missed me hun!" The boy asks me with a flirty smile as he leans at the locker beside me that used to belong to one of Austin's friends.

-" No, not really!" I tell the guy, not feeling even slightly bad for my rude answer this guy seriously gets on my nerves.

-" ouch that was just harsh Sweetheart!" Mark chuckles as I roll my eyes.

-" Look Mark we've been over this, I have a boyfriend!" I tell him as the guy chuckles again.

-"Yeah but it's just a little setback, soon enough you will fall madly in love with me and we'll ride happily ever after to the sunshine princess!" Mark tells me with a smug smile.

-"Yeah, in your dreams maybe!" I growl walking away from him.

-"Not in mine, in yours actually!" Mark yells after me, that makes me stop and turn around.

-"Would it kill you to stop using my boyfriends lines?" I ask him with an annoyed voice before I hurry to my next class.

-"See you in algebra!" Mark yells after me this time I am not turning back.

Instead I pick up my phone... as anger rushes trough my veins.

-"Just get your ass here till Algebra I snap at the phone.


	4. Jackets and Ties

**I am back ( again and kind off) I am still in a hurry every single day but it's getting better in a few months... also to be complete honest I wrote this like a week ago and tried to post it back then but fanfiction wasn't working and I kind of forgot it after that. Now here is a new chapter and I will update this story and my other one's soon. (NaturAlly is on a pause until I find the old script or plot...) **

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Ally come on! Mister ego is waiting here for you!" Cassidy yells from the living room as I apply the last bit of mascara and look at my reflection flashing it an approving smile.

-"I'm coming!" I yell throwing the mascara towards my make-up bag, missing it and watching as the mascara lands on my bed instead, I shrug my shoulder because honestly I do not care. Instead I shoot the door to my small wardrobe wide open and start search frantically for the light brown leather jacket.

-"ALLY!" Cassidy yells again with annoyance in her voice "Hurry up, or I will punch your stupid boy-toy in his stupid face!"

-"I said I am coming" I yell biting back the giggle that is forming in my throat. It's funny to watch Cass and Austin hate each other, it really is…but I guess I need to go, I think as I finally see he jacket under everything else that I have tossed in that wardrobe. I pull it out and force everything else back in the small space as I slam the door close again.

-"ALL….omg someone looks cute!" Cassidy's sentence is cut in two as I walk in to the room, beaming her a smile and reaching for Austin's hand.

-"You look as good as I" Austin sends me a sly smirk as I roll my eyes and he leans in to peak my lips.

-"How do you stand him!" Cassidy mutters before she walks over to our small kitchen.

-"No but you are seriously beautiful" Austin whispers leaning closer and giving me another small kiss on the lips. I smile into the kiss and pull away.

-"I think we need to go!" I whisper but Austin doesn't move he kisses me again this time with a not so small kiss.

-"Eeew get a room!"

-"I think you are right!" Austin whispers smiling towards me.

-"Seriously if you are going to have Moon-boy over, eating your face just take him to your room!" Cassidy sighs dramatically and I laugh grabbing the close by pillow from our couch and toss it towards her.

-"Have a nice night Cass!" I laugh as me and Austin walk towards the door.

-"You too, and use protection…" Cass yells getting her revenge making me blush horribly.

-"Oh I think we would make some cute babies!" Austin turns to flash Cass another sly smirk.

-" I'm not even sure that body part of your even works…."

-"You two stop it!" I yell covering my ears with my hands as the two of the older kids laugh and me and me and Austin finally get out.

-"have fun Alls and Austin bring her back…" We can't hear when since Austin already closes the door.

-"Now I am in no hurry to bring you back princess!" he chuckles as I give him a gentle and playful push on his upper arm.

-"So where are we going?"

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"Wouldn't you like to know! I smile towards my girlfriend who looks dare I say it absolutely stunning tonight.

-"Austin, you know I don't like surprises" she whines trying to give me the puppy eyes, but instead of looking her in those eyes that could melt me into a pool of human remains, I look down intertwining our fingers.

-"We both know, I have proved you wrong way too many times!" I whisper and she shivers.

-" Please, please, please, pleaaaaaaase! Tell me Austin!"

-"I think you are going to like the place!" I tell her and she rolls her eyes again.

I open her, the door to the car and she climbs in, giving me a dirty look but I just shrug it off with a chuckle. !0 minutes in for the ride and she is still sitting there pulling off her sad face, I do not actually care because she looks hell of hot when she is angry… but I still miss her voice and her giggle. I reach towards the mp3 player I have connected to my car radio. I look at the little screen and smile as I see the song I was thinking of.. I change the song and as the tunes fill the car I take a deep breath to hit the three first vocals as Istart to sing

**[Austin sining: Our song by Ron Pope]**

_On our first date I asked you to dance  
>You turned bright red and started to laugh<br>I stayed straight faced until you stopped_

I can see a small smile tugging on the corner of Ally's mouth but I decide to ignore it and continue singing.

_On that riverbank there was no music to hear  
>I pulled you in close and whispered in your ear<br>"I think I know a tune you'll like"  
><em>  
><em>So I hummed something soft and sweet<br>The stars came out as we moved our feet  
><em>  
><em>So won't you take my hand<em>

There is another placed on mine, as mine is resting on the gear shift. I turn to smile towards Ally and see her smiling at me. I Smile to her as I continue to sing.

_Take my heart  
>Promise to never stop dancing once we start<br>Oh  
>Oh<br>_'Cause this is our song

_The seasons changed as we fell in love  
>Learned your brothers' names and the warmth of your arms<br>Your mother seems to like my jokes_

_Got up my nerve and asked your old man  
>Said, "Oh<br>This is love  
>May I have her hand"<br>He smiled and said, "Son that'll be just fine"_

_So I took the ring that Grandma'd put aside  
>Dropped to one knee and looked in your eyes<em>

_Said, "Won't you take my hand  
>Take my heart<br>Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>'Cause this is our song"<em>

_I can't promise no fairytale but you'll be the queen in any castle I build  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>And this is our song<em>

_I will bring you the mountains  
>Write your name 'cross the sky<br>Anything that you need I will try to find_

_So won't you take my hand  
>Take my heart<br>Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>Oh<br>Oh_

_Won't you take my hand  
>Take my heart<br>Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>'Cause this is our song<em>

_If the stars burn out and no longer shine  
>I'll still search for heaven right in your eyes<br>Oh  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>Oh<br>And this is our song_

She doesn't even hesitate as the song changes to John Legends All of me and she reached for the sloppy tie I have managed to put on earlier that evening, I am not usually a tie person but as her small hands grab around it and force me down towards her and her soft lips press against mine, I am seriously glad I decided to wear the tie anyways. Knowing that I should either break the kiss or park the car, I sigh as I break the kiss. You have no idea how badly I want to kiss her right there and then but if we ever want to get on our date, I can't, instead I flash another love-struck smile and continue driving.

-"You should sing more often you know!" Ally and I nod, I really should, as much as I should wear ties more often….


End file.
